This proposal is to investigate the beta adrenergic adenylate cyclase system using healthy, sensitized and anaphalactic guinea pig lungs as models of healthy individuals, asthmatics in remission and asthmatics undergoing attack. A chronic model of asthma will also be incorporated. The parameters being measured are: 1) the number of binding sites, and 2) the dissociation constants of several receptor agonists 3) the basal and hormone stimulated adenylate cyclase activities. These parameters are determined under control conditions and after the lungs have been treated to produce super or sub sensitivity of the receptor. By comparing the treated nonsensitized samples with the nontreated sensitized samples it will be possible to determine if the states produced by any of the treatments mimic that of the sensitized lung.